


Love Notes

by apollofastingdionysusdrunk (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gay, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Revolutionaries In Love, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apollofastingdionysusdrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Combeferre, </p><p>I’m in love with you. Like, really badly. If it was a disease, Joly would be freaking the heck out right now. It’s that bad. If you’re reading this, you’d probably be shaking your head, thinking, ‘’Courf, you’re delusional. You don’t, you’re probably just confused.’’ Or some other bullcrap. Let me tell you - I’ve known you for a very long time now, you’re my best friend, which doubles the hopelessness of my crush. I’m sure you want to stay best friends, like it’s always been, but if it keeps weighing in my chest it’s going to be too heavy to bear and soon I’ll be a tumbling mess of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

Dear Combeferre, 

I’m in love with you. Like, really badly. If it was a disease, Joly would be freaking the heck out right now. It’s that bad. If you’re reading this, you’d probably be shaking your head, thinking, ‘’Courf, you’re delusional. You don’t, you’re probably just confused.’’ Or some other bullcrap. Let me tell you - I’ve known you for a very long time now, you’re my best friend, which doubles the hopelessness of my crush. I’m sure you want to stay best friends, like it’s always been, but if it keeps weighing in my chest it’s going to be too heavy to bear and soon I’ll be a tumbling mess of emotions. 

Every time I look at you, the more wrecked I felt. I love the way you are with me. It’s not the same way you are with Enjolras and it’s not the same way you are with the rest of our friends. You’re so much fun and your smiles are a gift to me and you crack jokes without being mean and it never gets tiring hanging around you. Whenever you take my hand, you leave me breathless, and whenever I have you next to me I can FEEL myself go out of my mind. 

At the end of the day, it doesn’t really matter if you don’t feel the same way. Because guess what? I was blessed. I was blessed with the honour to meet you and be your friend, and a chance of meeting such an amazing, accepting, and beautiful human being doesn’t happen to everybody.

Courf

 

After reading through his little love letter, he sighed and nearly crumpled the stupid thing in the grip of his fist, but decided against it at the brink of the last minute. He resembled a lovesick schoolgirl. The more he read through each word, the more abashed and uncomfortable he felt, as if each syllable added a new kind of shame that drilled into his heart - his heart, by the way, which was stolen by Combeferre. This was new, for Courfeyrac often prided himself in virtue of the fact that he was a smooth talker, he flirted, and he charmed people with his charisma. 

Before he let his reluctance take control, he tucked the note in Combeferre’s locker.

When he drove back to his and Marius’ shared apartment, he threw his bag on the kitchen table the moment he stepped in. In blinding frustration, he slumped his head against the coffee table. Unfortunately, Marius decided to saunter in at that moment. 

‘’Something the matter, Courf?’’ Marius shook his shoulder, and Courfeyrac reluctantly raised his head and sighed, which made him felt bad because his sticky, lovelorn situation is in no way Marius’ fault. Stupidly lucky Marius Pontmercy - at least he and his girlfriend, Cosette Fauchelevent, were irrevocably, passionately, cutely, and shamelessly in love with each other. Not that he blamed them, Cosette was an angel, and Marius was...well, a guy who would gladly follower her to the ends of the world. 

‘’Nothing really, just stress. Finals, you know.’’ 

Marius frowned. ‘’You were never this stressed about finals. You’re undoubtedly smart, and you know it. You aced every exam.’’

‘’Well, this Political Science exam is going to be difficult as fuck.’’ He leaned back on his chair, sighing, mastering his expression to not look as distraught as he really felt. Granted, he’d fail a test just to be with Combeferre. 

‘’You’ll do okay,’’ his friend patted his hand, then checked his wristwatch. ‘’Ah, I think I have to go pick Cosette up now. We’re getting dinner tonight.’’ But before fetching his coat, he asked, ‘’are you perfectly sure you’ll be fine?’’ 

Courfeyrac, touched by his friend’s unusual concern, smiled. ‘’I’ll cope, Pontmercy, now go. You don’t want to be too late or too early as usual.’’ Goodness knows how often that happens. 

‘’Bye, then. Call me if you...want to.’’ Marius says doubtfully, and made his way out the apartment, his fingers nervously playing with his tie, and by the annoyed hiss of their cat from the living room, he knew he stepped on Ginger’s tail again.

Sudden, unappreciated loneliness seized him. He was surprised when the screen of his phone lit, and a smile touched his lips as Ferre’s text message appeared on it. 

Ferre: Hey Courf!

Courf: Hi.

Ferre: You OK?

Courf: Fine, why do you think I’m not??

Ferre: Because you usually type Hey Ferre with fifty exclamation marks or so. 

Courfeyrac looked through Combeferre’s Facebook profile, swamped by the list of favourite books and music, too obscenely lengthy for him to read them all. He couldn’t get over how attractive Combeferre always looks in his pictures, with his flaxen hair and eyes so blue they’d make the skies envious. He’s handsome and he’s incredibly smart in the section of slight pretension scale of cleverness, and his smiles brings the fluttering feelings unleashed in him. 

And god, Courfeyrac could feel himself going out of his mind, fantasizing the softness of his best friend’s lips moving against his, their hips flushed tightly together, as if saying, ‘’This is it. I love you and you love me. We are young and I want to memorize the freckles scattered on your skin and the big blue sky in your eyes and the texture of your hands and I just love you so fucking much.’’ 

Courf: Are you coming to the Musain tomorrow?

Ferre: Courf...I always do. I proofread all of Enjolras’ speeches.

Courf: You know we sometimes get mistaken for a boyband, right? All those music covers Grantaire, Bahorel, and Feuilly put up on youtube are gaining lots of views

Ferre: I know. R’s holding a concert next week and I’m so proud.

Courf: and there are lots of pictures of us on instagram, tumblr, and twitter. We’re quite a hot social activist group. A lot of girls wanted to jump Enjolras’ bones, as I gathered. Heh, what’s new?

Ferre: Cheer up, Courf. You’re really the most good-looking one. 

Courfeyrac felt his heart jump, so he read the text again, and upon receiving the distinct feeling that Combeferre was flirting with him, he shook his head. 

Courf: That statement is untrue while you’re still around. 

Amid his early teenage years, the mere thought of being in love with another boy doesn’t come quite as shocking to him as Courfeyrac would have expected it to, had he ever considered the possibility before. It feels like more of a quiet revelation, like at last noticing something that was always there, somewhere stacked in the back of his mind. 

Ferre: Are you flirting with me? Oh Courf, I’m honoured haha

Courf: Ha. All good.

 

And so it comes to this: the next morning at school, he opened his locker and was surprised when a small note fell to the ground. Without hesitation and with a rapid impulse, he picked the slice of paper up, a blush covering his cheeks.

Dear Courf,

Will you go out with me? I’m in love with you too, I have been for a very long time now and Enjolras had urged me to confess, but I’m so happy and relieved about that note you left in my locker. But I need more than notes. I want a relationship - I want to take you out on dates and kiss your lips when I want to and sleep together in the stars. 

I want you.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a critic :)


End file.
